Veritaserum
by Sarnia Nereid
Summary: This is very similar to my Enchanted Parchment story. Rose, Scorpius and Albus pass notes during History of Magic, and make confessions wouldn't make if not under the influence of magic.


Rose? -Scorpius

Rose? -Scorpius

Rosie! -Scorpius

Don't call me Rosie. And no, I'm not going to pass notes with you during class. -Rose

But that's what you're going! -Scorpius

I won't be as soon as I finish writing this. -Rose

Rosieeee! -Scorpius

Merlin, don't call me that? -Rose

_Rosie_, I don't think Merlin can see that note. -Scorpius

Not funny. -Rose

Seeing as you didn't protest, I think I will call you Rosie for the rest of your life. -Scorpius

No, for the rest of _your _life, because that isn't very long. -Rose

You couldn't kill me. You'd be too sad. -Scorpius

I would be overjoyed. -Rose

No, you'd be so distraught you would kill yourself just to see my wonderful face again. -Scorpius

AVADA KEDAVRA! -Rose

Protego -Scorpius

Too late, you're dead. Now we can live in peace. -Rose

No, you can live in deep depression because my incredibly dashing features shall never again bless you with their divine presence. -Scorpius

Ha, so you admit the Avada Kedavra worked. -Rose

Ha, so you admit I'm incredibly dashing. -Scorpius

No, I admit I would rather see you dead than hanging from the ceiling by your ankles. Although, the view is rather pleasant. -Rose

Pleasant? Do you possibly mean

Don't even finish that, Malfoy! -Rose

Would you kindly lower me before Binns sees? It's rather difficult writing to you while suspended upside down. -Scorpius

It was Albus's Levicorpus, not mine. -Rose

Yes, but he had to ask to use the bathroom so he could explode with laughter. -Scorpius

Why did he Levicorpus you anyways? -Rose

I'll tell you if you lower me. -Scorpius

I'll lower you if you tell me. -Rose

Not telling 'till you lower me. -Scorpius

Not lowering 'till you tell me. -Rose

Why don't you give in already, Rose! I'm not telling! -Scorpius

Nope. You give in. -Rose

No. -Scorpius

I'll tell you, Rose. I told him if he didn't confess-

SHUT UP AL! -Scorpius

Why? -Rose

He dared me to do something. Would you please let me down? -Scorpius

Happy? -Rose

I didn't ask for you to drop me on my head! I'll have a bump for ages! And I didn't ask you to 'accidentally' jinx me first! -Scorpius

You're welcome. -Rose

Would you two please stop flirting and get on with it? -Albus

Shut up Al. -Rose

Wait, how are you writing? You're in the bathroom. -Scorpius

Have you thought of charming the paper so whatever you write appears on the paper? -Albus

Good idea, Al. This is so much easier. -Scorpius

Want me to sneak some butterbeer from the kitchens? We've still got a long time left in History of Magic. -Albus

No way! You aren't allowed to bring food or drinks into classrooms. We'd get detention. -Rose

C'mon, Rosie! -Scorpius

Don't call me Rosie. -Rose

Please? -Albus

Pretty please? -Scorpius

I'll tell you why I Levicorpus'd Scorpius. -Albus

You wouldn't. -Scorpius

Fine. Take the map with you so you don't get caught. -Rose

Look, Rose, whatever he says is a lie. He's going to lie about why he Levicorpus'd me, and you can't believe it. -Scorpius

Clearly it isn't if you're anticipating what it is. -Rose

I Levitated the butterbeers to your desks. Drink up. -Albus

If I do will you tell me? -Rose

He won't. -Scorpius

I drank some. Now will you tell me? I risked getting caught drinking butterbeer to find out. -Rose

First, let me ask you a question. What did you write to Aunt Hermione about? -Albus

Advice about my love life. -Rose

You're love life? -Scorpius

Gosh, why did I write that? -Rose

What about your love life, specifically? -Albus

Scorpius. -Ro-

Scor? -Al

Would you two please stop acting like you've been petrified? -Al

But you petrified Rose. -Scorpius

That was because she was going to run away. She's mortified. -Al

Can she read this paper still? -Scorpius

Yeah. There was something I wanted to ask you. -Al

As long as it isn't...-Scorpius

Are you in love with Rose? -Al

Yes. -Scorpius

For how long? -Al

Since - Oh no. Why am I saying this? -Scorpius

Brace yourself; I'm going to let Rosie go. -Al

AL, YOU IMPERIUSED US! -Rose

Actually, it was veritasarum. -Al

What? -Rose

Al! -Scorpius

Rosie's looking evil. -Al

Scorpius, what was that you said about being in love with me? -Rose

I've been in love with you ever since we were at the first train ride, when you came into my compartment an blinded me with your red hair, and-

"Crucio!" Scorpius shouted, his wand pointed at Rose. Her bouncy curls bobbed the slightest, but she didn't flinch at all.

"You love her too much. It won't work." Albus said.

"And you're lucky Binns didn't hear you, although McGonagall will probably come by pretty soon to see why he lets his students torture each other while he's lecturing," Rose said.

"You're lucky you're not dead." Scorpius glared at her, but Rose could easily see the amusement under it.

"Is there a problem?" Binns looked up from his papers, peering absently at Rose and Scorpius.

"Professor Binns," Rose said in her teacher's pet voice, "Albus spiked a bottle of butterbeer and forced me to drink it, and I'm guessing he stole the veritaserum from the potions room."

Scorpius smirked at Rose. She scowled. "And Professor? Scorpius tried to Crucio me."

Scorpius glowered at her. "Rose, I thought you were in love with me."

"That doesn't mean I don't hate you!"


End file.
